Fauna
There are currently 15 dinosaur species in the survival mode, that can be played as in The Isle. 15 herbivores and fifteen carnivores are available in the sandbox mode. They come with a variety of skins and each dinosaur has a different gameplay experience, due to their different traits. For example, some dinosaurs are much faster than others while others do a significant amount of damage. Carnivore vs Herbivore Carnivore: Carnivores have to find and hunt other players in order to survive. The player must kill the prey if it is not dead already, and once it is dead the player can then feed on the corpse. This is the main drive for players to attack each other, either chasing off or killing the competition, or taking down prey. Carnivores generally have a higher damage output relative to size compared to herbivores. Herbivore: Herbivores are not under constant struggle to find food, therefore some, like the Dryosaurus and the Maiasaura, are much less likely to attack. However, others like the Stegosaurus and the Triceratops will defend themselves fiercely, and some like the Shantungosaurus will even attack potential threats on sight. Most herbivores will be restricted to eating a certain type of plant found in certain biomes, meaning they are restricted to the biomes these plants grow in. Others, like the Psittacosaurus, Camarasaurus ''and the [[Puertasaurus|''Puertasaurus]]'' will be able to feast on multiple plants and survive in multiple biomes. Crafting: * Nest * Burrowing Dinosaurs: In Survival Mode: * Tier: 1 - 4 * 30 min - 1,8 hours ( good for beginners ) : ** ''Carnotaurus, Dilophosaurus, Dryosaurus, Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Utahraptor * Tier: 4 - 4.5 * 2,5 - 4 hours: ** Allosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Diabloceratops, Maiasaura, Parasaurolophus, Suchomimus * Tier: 5 * 6 - 7 hours: ** Giganotosaurus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus * As AI-only: * ''Velociraptor'', Orodromeus, Psittacosaurus, Avaceratops Additionally in Sandbox Mode: * 30 min - 2 hours: ** Austroraptor, Avaceratops, Herrerasaurus, Orodromeous, Psittacosaurus, Velociraptor * 3 hours: Baryonyx * 4 hours: Albertosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, Therizinosaurus * 6 hours: Shantungosaurus, Spinosaurus, * Always Full grown: Camarasaurus, Puertasaurus '' Development: 3ds Max Models, Animations: * Finished ( Model, Animation ). Still have to be implemented: ( playable in Survival and Sandbox ) ** ''Stegosaurus (Reworked) ** Pteranodon ** Deinosuchus ** ''Troodon'' ** ''Hypsilophodon'' * Dinos, which probably need animations: ** Spinosaurus ** ''Kentrosaurus'' ** ''Monolophosaurus'' ** ''Protoceratops'' ** Magnaraptor ** Brachiosaurus ( maybe playable in Sandbox; AI in Survival ) ** Carcharodontosaurus, Compsognathus, Corythosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Rugops ** [https://isle.fandom.com/wiki/Tenontosaurus Tenontosaurus] ** Non-Dinosaurian Reptiles: *** Rauisuchus, Titanoboa ** Fish: *** Coelacanth, Catfish '' * other / old Models: ** ''Tarbosaurus ( a joke ) ** TSL-Rex 3D Model: ( Backlogged ) * They got a low priority, some will maybe added later after its release. ** From Punchpacket, 05.02.2019: ** There are few, if any dinosaurs we have backlogged that won’t make it into the game eventually. However, that shouldn’t suggest they’ll all make it into survival. But we plan to utilize all of our assets. ** ''Brontosaurus'', Plateosaurus, Styracosaurus Concept: (possibly modeled) * Minmi * Beipiaosaurus Strains: Confirmed and currently being modelled: * Hyperendocrin ( Type-H ): ** ''Colossus'', ''Tyrannosaurus'', ''Spinosaurus'', ''Giganotosaurus'', ''Carnotaurus'', ''Utahraptor'' * Neurotenic ( Type-N ): ** ''Mastermind'', ''Spinosaurus'' * Magna ( Type-M ): ** Magnatyrannus, Magnaraptor * Tissoplastic ( Type-T ): ** ''Reaper'' ( only the 3d model ) * Humans: ** Cannibal ** ''Tribal'' ( Modelled and animated but removed from Sandbox ) ** ''Mercenary'' Pterosaurs: * Pterosaurs are currently under development. Quetzalcoatlus was removed for back-end issues ** ''Quetzalcoatlus'' * Confirmed: ** Pteranodon ( playable in Survival and Sandbox ) Mammals: * In development: ** Humans Non-Dinosaurian Reptiles: * In-game: ** None * Confirmed and currently being modelled: ** Deinosuchus ( playable in Survival and Sandbox ) * Confirmed ** Mosasaurus ( Will likely be Al ) ** Rauisuchus ** Titanoboa Fish: * In-game: ** None * confirmed and modelled: ** [[Fish|''Coelacanth'', Catfish]] Unofficial / Scrapped * Scrapped: ** ''Dakotaraptor'', Megaraptor, JP Raptor Category:Animals Category:Information